The One Who Almost Got Aaway
by Razzleberry87
Summary: Hermione seeks a friend when things turn south in her marriage to Ron. What she doesn't expect is what happens between her and Harry! Ron and Ginny bashing... *sorry i suck at these*


I do not own Harry Potter Ect... Now Enjoy The Read

OH PS there is Ron and Ginny bashing *sorry* so if thats your thing read on!

Hermione walked into his living room knowing that he was drinking again. _"What has she done to him now?"_ she thought. "Harry, where are you?" She listened hard. "'Mione, is that you?" Hermione made her way to the kitchen looking at the mess; she looked down on him laying on the floor and let out a sigh. "Harry what am I going to do with you?" He didn't try to say anything, but simply tried yet again to get up; however, he only ended up falling over again. "Up we go Harry…" Hermione wasn't that strong, but what small bit Harry could do did help.

She dragged him to his bed sitting him up with a little too much force. "Thanks, you are always here for me when I need someone." Hermione gave him a resigned look. "Well I am your best friend Harry, it's sort of in my job description isn't it?" she said smiling. "So what happened this time?" Harry sat up slightly and looked past her at the wall. "I came home early, and there she was with Dean! On my couch Hermione that I paid for! Then when I asked what the hell she was doing she said '_maybe if you weren't working so much I wouldn't have to run out on you like this…'_ then she says… _'I have needs to and besides you weren't suppose to be home for another hour!'_ Can you believe her? After everything that I have done for her, she does this!" Hermione was not the less bit surprised that Ginny would do anything like this. "Harry I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do." She rubbed his shoulder softly "I know things are hard right now, but things will get better you need to get some sleep okay we can talk about this tomorrow." Harry's head gliding over her hand she had placed on his shoulder. Due to the alcohol he couldn't help but ask the question that he was holding in. "So, are you and Ron any better off, I mean not that I don't hope so, but I mean I know that after Lavender and him, and when he hit… sorry I shouldn't have asked." Hermione's eyes were clouded at the past memories; she recovered quickly and looked down on Harry. "I'll tell you about it in the morning you need to sleep now." Harry could hear something in her voice, but was a little too intoxicated to understand what it was.

Harry woke with a massive headache, and it only got worse knowing why he had drank any of the damn fire whiskey in the first place. He went to the kitchen to get a potion for hangovers and some warm tea to help with his nausea. After he had his tea he went to the living room determined to destroy the blasted couch that she… but he couldn't even think it. He looked down and noticed a figure on the couch, sleeping. His first thought that he had was "_she better not have come back, not after last night."_ Just then, as if called to wake up, Hermione woke and sat up. Shock had crossed Harry's mind, and then concern. Had she been so worried about him that she stayed? What would this do between her and Ron? Already consumed with guilt for what he may have done he walked up to her. "Morning 'Mione I'm sorry if you felt that you needed to stay I… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Hermione wanted to wake before Harry so she could put a glamour charm on herself before he could see, before she could explain. "Harry I… you have so much going on and I was going to tell you last night, but I couldn't when you found out about Ginny… it's… it's really not that bad." "Hermione, why did you come here last night?" Hermione looked uncomfortable, yet she knew that she had to answer after all this is why she came, to talk to Harry.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but the short version is: Ron came home; he had had a bad day for some reason. He had been over to see "her" I guess to make him feel better about himself; I could smell her all over him. Well we had a go at each other. Harry I've never seen him so angry, yet I had done nothing, but try to save our marriage all those times, not yesterday though. I held everything in for so long I screamed back at him and that's when he… he hit me and I didn't have my wand I couldn't do anything. I pleaded with him to stop; it was as if he couldn't hear me. When he got tired he just left not saying anything. I just ran upstairs to our room and grabbed my wand and came here. I had no idea that you would be so… busy. I'm sorry I intruded, I should have never bothered you." Harry couldn't talk, he couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't remember the last time he felt the shock that he did now. Finally he recovered and walked over to sit with her. "Hermione I don't know what to say, I knew that he had hit you before but I never thought, I mean it's been years since, hasn't it?" She shook her head and looked down ashamed. "What do you mean does this happen a lot? Hermione why haven't you ever told me?" he was angry but not at her, how could Ron treat her like this after everything that she did for him; how much she loved him? "I knew that you had your own trouble Harry, how could I really have brought all of this to you, I shouldn't have come last night you have enough to deal with. I am going back today, as soon as I clean up." "You are not going anywhere Hermione; you can stay with me for as long as you need. I think we both need someone right now anyways."

They both decided to get up and start cleaning the never to tidy house and then ordered take away. They seemed to need each other's company more then they realized. They laughed and felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of both of them. They talked like they hadn't seen each other in years. Hermione fell back into her true self; as of late she felt that she was nothing more than a shell of what she once was. She would give Harry a stern look when he would talk with food in his mouth, and then tell him to wipe what food he had spilled out before laughing at the dumbfound expression on his face. She felt years younger.

That night they chose to destroy the couch that was now tainted. As much fun as they had, they did not see the problem with this. Hermione now had nowhere to sleep except the floor and in bed with Harry. She had slept on the floor before, and thought nothing about it. Harry on the other hand argued her into the bed stating that he would gladly take the floor and she was a nutter to think anything else. They came to a decision that neither hated, nor loved. They were to share the bed.

Well after midnight they thought it fit to go to bed. Though they were both used to sharing a bed with someone, they personally had never shared a bed. They were going through the motions of the proper good nights to keep it from being awkward, they laid at the very edge of the bed and fell asleep. When they woke that morning they were tangled in one another's arms and legs.

Harry thought he was dreaming, yet another of his oldest dreams and pulled Hermione closer to him. Closing his eyes and smelling her sweet scent, he leaned in to kiss her. It was a slow but building kiss. A soft moan came through her lips and she was kissing him back. As suddenly as they started they pulled away realizing what they were doing. "Eh good morning 'Mione I didn't mean…" he couldn't help the arousal that was now growing but refused to make her feel any more uncomfortable then he already did. Hermione had the strangest look in her eyes, a mix between excitement, longing, and lust. "Good morning." She breathed. She couldn't stop herself before pulling him back to her and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She pressed her body to his and looked down when she felt him pushing into her thigh. "eh Hermione I…" he didn't know what to say. Harry sat up and kept his back to her. "Maybe we are just looking for some comfort because of everything that is going on. I don't want to ruin this, whatever it may be. You're my best friend and I couldn't not have you here with me, d'you know what I mean?" Hermione didn't know what to feel. She wanted Harry, yet she didn't want to lose anything with him because her hormones were out of wack right now. "No, Harry I agree with what you said I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry." He turned to her and smiled, before he got up to start his day.

That night Harry, did in fact, lay on the ground with little protest from Hermione knowing that she yet to know if she could handle another morning like today, and not going without acting out on her oh so naughty thoughts. They slept well that night, only because they had the most intense dreams of one another. When Hermione woke up she couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She would talk to Harry when he woke up, and tell him what she decided to do.

Harry woke to the smell of coffee and food. He never had anything but a cold quite house in the morning. Though he wanted to rush out to see what Hermione was doing he needed to calm himself down. He felt that he was a teenager again, with a morning hard-on.

Harry walked in and said, "So what's this about then?" Hermione was deep in thought when Harry came in and jumped when she heard him. "Oh Harry, you scared me. Well I thought I would make you breakfast to say 'thanks for letting me crash here'; I will be leaving today I can't burden you any longer." Harry didn't know what to say, nor did he want her to leave. "You can't… where would you go? You can't go back to him Hermione; it's not safe for you. I really don't mind you staying here; I have more than enough room and I like you here." Harry looked down, he couldn't explain it, but he simply could not let her walk away from him now. "Harry, I just… I don't think I could stop myself again, and as you said before we just can't let ourselves become more right now. You are everything to me now and I don't want to throw that all away. Please understand that it is nothing to do with you; I just can't trust myself with you, not right now." This, however, Harry did not want to hear. He wanted to rush to her, pull her closer to him, and kiss her, well much, much more than that. "Where would you go if you left today?" She looked down she really hadn't thought it out much, something that was very unlike her. "Well I thought about going back home." She back tracked with the look on Harry's face. "Or a hotel, I have got a little money on me." "No I don't think that's a good idea. Hermione you should keep your money, what if you need it in the near future. I know that I may have made things difficult for you the other day, and I am sorry for that; look I won't even sleep in the room with you anymore okay, I mean I will be getting a new couch today anyway, so no harm no foul." Even as Harry said this, he felt his hopes sink. He wanted her, yet he wasn't going to push her, after all they were both still married; it had only been two days since they both had there "incidents" with their significant others. Hermione didn't want to leave, either, and she thought it was her fault; after all she did kiss him, again. Oh could she really do this? What he said was true; she did need to save her money just in case the worst came…

That night Harry trudged out to the couch, which he knew would be very comfy, and started to make up his "bed". Hermione came out of the room after she had changed and started, yet again, to protest saying that he in fact had claim to his own bed, and therefore must sleep in it. He shot her down over and over again, but she was Hermione Granger-Weasley and she would contest that this was wrong. As amused as Harry was, he knew she wouldn't go willingly. He grabbed her from behind placing his hands on her hips, and guiding her into his bedroom. "Now Hermione you stay here… I'm gonna go now and you are going to sleep in my very big, and comfortable bed. Good night." he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's head was spinning; the feeling of his hands on her hips felt amazing and without concision thought, she leaned back into him with an almost inaudible moan. Harry could feel his trousers starting to tighten around his growing member, but for the life of his couldn't pull his hands away. Instead he moved his hands over her hip bones and pulled her closer. He leaned in to kiss and slightly nibble on the nook between her neck and shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes tight; she wanted to do this more than anything, but she was worried that this wasn't right: for Harry. She didn't want to push Harry, though he seemed to be doing just fine with this. She turned around and molded her body to his; feeling is erection pushing into her. He leaned down to kiss her lips. Slowly, he pushed her back to the bed until her legs bumped into it; never once did their lips leave one another's. Harry climbed between her legs kissing her along her jaw line, neck and then her collar bone. Hermione hadn't felt this good in so long, and couldn't stop herself if she needed to. She was starting to get wet and soak her panties; thank god they were black so he wouldn't be able to tell.

Hermione made the first move and started to strip away her shirt; then she moved to his, though ripping it off would be more accurate. Harry stood and took off his glasses, then went for her pants. "Are you sure, is this what you truly want 'Mione?" "Well I didn't get this far to tease you… or myself." That was all Harry needed before he slowly pulled down her shorts and knickers, drinking in her beauty. He pulled his own trousers down, before rubbing up and down her thighs. "I've waited so long for this Hermione, you have no idea." He put his hands on the inside of her thighs spreading them wider as he bent down between them. He brought his tongue down between her folds, and he could taste her sweetness. He licked up to her clitoris and began to lightly suck. Hermione was beyond heaven, never did Ron ever spend time on her needs: he wanted what he needed and nothing more. Some nights she would have to suck him off before he would roll over and fall asleep. But this was… well there weren't words for this. He surprised her when he stuck two fingers into her. She thought that she was moaning before that, but she could hardly contain herself when he started pumping in and out faster and faster. She let out an almost scream; almost moan as she reached her climax. She stared down out him with wide eyes. "I've never felt that before Harry." He gave her his famous lop-sided smile feeling a little smug. He came up to her and started kissing her again, but this time it was a deep passionate kiss, unlike before when it was a raw lustfulness that they both needed. She started to push him away so she could repay him for how he had made her feel. "Hermione you don't have to do this; I want you."

Hermione felt his hardness again, but this time they would not be denied the pleasure of it. He moved to her entrance and took a deep breath. He had wanted this since they were in school, but out of respect for Ron he never acted on these feelings. He thrust into her feeling like a god. She was just what he thought she would be warm, soft, and tight. He groaned as he started to pump at a slow steady pace. Hermione let out a moan as he entered her; he filled her entire cannel. He didn't want to rush through this, but he didn't know how long he could last either. He didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time; afraid that she would disappear right before him. He brought his hands down to her breast pinching her nipples and sucking on them ever so lightly. "Harry, don't stop, please don't stop." He loved the way she moaned his name; he had never heard anything so beautiful. He started to push into her harder needing to find his climax. He watched as her body arched up and shuttered again with her orgasm, and she scratched his back while doing so. He couldn't wait a minute longer and drove in to her a few more times before letting his hot stream of his seed feel her completely.

He collapsed on top of her, but not with his full weight. He had never felt so alive! He kissed her: her hairline, jaw line, cheeks, and lips. They were both panting basking in what they just did. After things started to settle in however Hermione said, "Harry do you think what we did was wrong I mean, don't get me wrong it was wonderful, I have never ever felt that before, but I mean we are both married." The truth was with Ron it was hurry, hurry, hurry, super clumsy and never really satisfying. "I've wanted you since school, but out of respect I never pursued you. I know now that that was the biggest mistake of both of our lives now. We are both trapped in loveless marriages, and they both abuse us. We can't live like that after everything that we have been through I think that we both need a little happiness in our lives don't we? I don't regret this, Hermione, and I pray that you don't either." They looked at each other for the longest moment before Harry started laughing. "What's so funny then?" "Well, I guess we don't have to fight about who is sleeping on the couch now, huh." She laughed to before sighing "I wish things were much simpler." "Well at least we have each other right?" "Yeah I guess your right we can deal with things in the morning." She leaned forward, thinking 'what is the harm now?', and kissed him a sweet long kiss good night.

When they woke up in the morning they kind of looked at each other unsure of what to say; afraid that the other would possible regret their actions last night. "Eh, Morning 'Mione, how did you sleep?" She looked down then back into his beautiful green eyes. "I slept better than I ever have, well at least in a really long time." She smiled timidly unsure of what else to say. "So are you still regretting last night, like I said I don't I think it wouldn't be wonderful for us to be happy, together." She looked perplexed, but had thought about what they talked about last night before falling asleep. "I think this could be something for us Harry, but I want to do it the right way, and we would both have to get a divorce. I really think we should give it a shot though." She smiled at him and he gave her a lop-sided grin. "Well I think that you could rethink some of that just for an hour or two don't you?"

Hermione didn't have to wait long before she knew what he was talking about. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips. He didn't want to push her if she didn't want to do this, but he wanted to make sure that she knew that he wanted this. "Mmmm Hermione I need to feel you again, please just once more before…" She cut him off with biting his bottom lips before gently sucking on it. Harry slid his fingers between her and her waist band of her shorts and slid them down. They couldn't even wait to get all their clothes off worried that the other might change their mind.

Unlike last night Harry pounded into her over and over again. He needed to make her cum for him. As the thought came into his head it was almost as if he commanded it from her and she delivered. It was so intense that she screamed incoherently. The tightening of her walls around Harry's rock hard member made him feel like he was flying with the pleasure that it caused him. He couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed her hips raising her to match up with him evenly, and thrusted into her as hard as he could, causing his balls to slap against her. She clawed his bed sheets and letting out a long moan. She loved feel him inside her, it not only felt right but amazing. He came with such force. Hermione could feel his warm seamen leaking out of her but didn't care. She was on cloud 9 again and felt like crying, she was so happy.

They laid in bed just holding each other not wanting to get up, when there was a tapping at the window. Harry got up to let in a brown barn owl which flew over to Hermione. She took what looked like a letter, and looked at Harry then asked if he had any treats for her. He returned with a box of owl treats before letting her fly back to whomever she came from. When Harry return to the bed with Hermione, she looked shocked. "It's from him; it's from Ron." Harry could see the concern in her eyes. "Just open it and see what it says."

Hermione,

I know that I was a right git, please come back home I miss you and I am very worried about you. I know what I did was wrong and I said that it wouldn't happen again, but it did. I didn't mean it, you have to believe me. I know that you knew I was with Lavender. I swear I will break it off with her if you come back to me. Please understand I have been stressed with worry for you. I don't know where you could have been I have checked everywhere. I think that we need to work on us as you said when you left. I think I have my temper under control now, I don't know what would happen if you left me. Please I know that it will take a while for you to forgive me but I can't bear the thought of you out there alone somewhere. Something might happen to you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. Mom is really worried she said that I should have went after you, but you just left without saying anything, and I couldn't have followed you so I don't know what she thinks I could have done. Anyways like I said I'm sorry I laid my hands on you, again. I didn't tell anyone you understand. Well I guess that's it come home soon.

With love Ron

Ps: Harry and Ginny had a row of their own. So maybe we can help them after we get out stuff straighten out.

Hermione was frozen where she sat. What was she going to do? "Harry read this I can't believe him..." After Harry finished reading it get got to his feet and bellowed, "HE THINKS HE IS A RIGHT GIT? AND HE THINKS HE GOT AHOLD OF HIS TEMPER? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU THIS SHIT ISN'T EVEN APOLOGY LETTER IT'S A 'COME BACK OR ELSE' LETTER!" Harry was breathing so hard it took him several moments to regain his calm self to check back on Hermione who had yet to move an inch. "'Mione are you okay? You don't believe him do you? I mean are you going to go back to him… after we… he did that to you?" She could hear how deflated his sounded. How could she go back to Ron after everything that he had put here through; furthermore, how could she leave Harry after everything that they had done. It wasn't just the most amazing sex that she had ever had, but it was the loving and tenderness that he showed her. "No Harry I am not going to take him back. But I have to go and talk to him I also have to go to get the papers for my divorce." Hermione had spent all morning at the ministry trying to get everything that she needed to divorce from Ron. After everything was filed, (not needing for him to sign because of who she was: the smart one of the Golden Trio) Hermione apparated back to the Burrow where they had been living since they got married.

Hermione walked up the crocked stairs to Ron and her bedroom. She heard some thumping and a soft moan. _He better not have anyone in there right now!_ She thought. She opened the door as gently as she could to see what was going on, and sure enough there was Ron on top of Lavender sexing her away. "So is this how you plan to win me back, Ron? I thought in that pathetic little letter of yours this morning that you wanted me back; that you didn't want this little "Slut" and was a right git was it. Oh I thought you were sorry, well as sorry as someone like you could be which is the bottom of the barrel." Ron jumped off of her and stared at Hermione on shock. "Well what the bloody hell do you think I would be doing when you run off god knows where, doing god knows what, with god knows who!" He pointed at Lavender and screamed, "You OUT!" She grabbed her clothes looked at Hermione and said, "Well if you aren't giving him what he needs then I will." and turned on the spot. "Well that was a lovely home coming for me to see; my husband shagging the whore that he always runs too. You know what Ron I am sick of you and all your lies! You have always used me and that was before you tacked on hitting me all the time. I thought I loved you and you loved me, but I guess that was all just my imagination playing tricks on me." Ron was seeing red. He wanted his wife back and his little piece of ass on the side and in one moment of lust he ruined it. "Hermione it's not what you think it is." "So you didn't just shag your little slut on my bed after sending me an owl this morning saying that you wanted me back." "Well I did but this was like a good bye to her. It's not going to happen again I swear." She looked at him and smiled, which confused the hell out of him. "No it won't because I'm leaving you Ronald. There is nothing that you can say that will change my mind. I'm done with the cheating, and abuse that you dish out to me. Blaming ME that SHE wouldn't fuck you right, or didn't like what gifts you gave HER instead of giving them to your WIFE! No I have had it, you have no right to treat anyone the way you have treated me! I think it best if you leave while I collect my belongings." She threw the papers in his face and said, "We are divorced already." She turned her back to start gathering her things before she really thought of what she just did. Ron had come up behind her in one stride and knocked her to the ground. He was hitting her in the face, arms, and chest. When she tried to block him he took his massive hands and started to choke her. She struggled clawing at his hands. Her face was beet red and she could feel blood vessels popping in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME? YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!" Hermione got to her wand and knocked him out with a silent spell. Gasping for air, wide eyed she stared at the man that just tried to kill her. She used the Accio spell to gather her things as fast as witch could and went straight to Harry's.

Harry was pacing waiting for her to return; he had a bad feeling and thought he should have gone with her. She apparated into his living room where she fell to the ground coughing and holding her throat. Harry ran to her looking down in horror when he once again seen the condition that she was in. "Hermione what the hell happened? What did he do to you? Are you okay?" The questions were flying out of his mouth with no hopes of letting her really answer. "Harry I'm okay it was just… I made it out okay." Her voice was hoarse from her being choked, and thought some hot tea would help, after all it normally did.

After she got some hot tea she told Harry everything that had happened, down to finding Lavender in bed with him. "So I got my stuff and rushed back here. He should be waking up any time now. I hope he doesn't come over here to ask for your help." Well looked at her somewhat amused. "Yeah I'd like to see him show his face around here after that. Now it's my turn to tell you what happened I owled the Minster and told him that I wanted my marriage annulled, so I wouldn't have to miss you if you came back like this. I just had this feeling that you would. I should have gone with you, anyhow Ginny is magically bond to stay away from here with two exceptions to pick up her belongs the second is merely if she forgets something, and she gets nothing because of the prenuptial agreement that SHE made us sign! I don't even know how she knew about those to tell you the truth. Nevertheless after everything that has went on she won't be bothering us anymore. I think you should rest you had an eventful day, though it doesn't seem like much of a change from what you are use to. Hermione can I ask you something, why did you ever let him get away with any of this I mean back in school you would fight with each other, but you always would defend yourself and now you just take it why?" Hermione contemplated for a moment before answering: "Well Harry I loved him and thought that he truly was damaged after the war. I knew that he needed someone and I thought I would be that someone to always be there for him. I know now that he was always using me, and that he just may be scarred beyond repair." Hermione felt as if something was crushing down on her chest but she couldn't pin point what it was, aside from some guilt, but she passed it off as an after effect that Ron had instilled in her because he thought her inadequate. After telling Harry her tale she decided that she needed some rest.

Hermione drifted off to sleep when a screeching noise was coming out of the kitchen. "HARRY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? I HAVE NOTHING NOW AND I HAVE TO LEAVE MY HOME BECAUSE I MADE ONE FUCKING MISTAKE? I SHOULD HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME OUT LIKE A COMMON WHORE!" "Well if the shoe fits love, besides you can't believe that I would keep you after you slept with Dean on my couch! You must be a nutter. And you have one other chance to come here and collect you things, this being the only other time you are allowed in my house. Now get out, or get your shit so I don't have to see you lying face around her again." "And where the hell am I supposed to go huh? You said you loved me and now you are throwing me out with the trash. The-boy-who-lived is the boy-who-should-have-died! You have ruined my life and yet you stand there as if you are the best person in the world. How could you do this to me?" "Look Ginny you need to take responsibility for your own actions. You wanted to cheat on me when I was working for us. And then you try to blame me, now you want me to be dead. It's not like you ever loved me back did you. You always had your little boy toys on the side in one way or another."

Hermione didn't want to get in the middle but she knew that if Ginny came up to get her stuff then she would discover her, and she didn't think that would go to well. She slipped into the bathroom to try and not be seen. However her nightmare became true when she heard Ginny storm up the stairs and start to gather her things. "Oh do you have a little visitor Harry, you want to get me for cheating, but you have a whore of your very own here?" "Don't you dare, we are not married right now besides it's none of you business. Leave her!" Hermione could hear the command in his voice, but she also knew that Ginny loved a good challenge. "Come out, Come out you little whore… the Mrs. wants to see you." "Ginny I told you, you are NOT the Mrs. and you need to leave her alone." Ginny wiped out her wand and unlocked the door. Hermione was sitting on the ground with her head resting on her pulled up knees. Ginny recognized her at once. "Hermione why the Hell… Oh My God Hermione are you okay?" Hermione had slowly turned to her looking horrible. She had yet to add her glamour charm on. "I… it's nothing okay." Ginny got on the ground to get a better look when she seen two massive bruises round her throat in the shape of fingers. "Hermione who did this, I'm sure you should be home right now Ron will want to know about this." Harry made a disgusting noise in the back of his throat that made Ginny turn and glare at him. "Oh so you think the oh-so-might Harry Potter could protect her when her husband hasn't a clue as to what happened to her do you." "Eh Gin please do not fight on my behalf, but uh Ron does know…" There was something in her voice that turned Ginny to ice. "'Mione did Ron do this again to you?" "YOU KNEW HE WOULD BEAT HER AND STRANGLE HER LIKE THIS AND SAID NOTHING TO ANYONE! YOU ARE REALLY A HEARTLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, WHORE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER? I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND?" "Please Harry I've already told you I don't want you two to fight over me. I'm sorry I intruded on such a privet matter I will leave. Harry thanks so much for your hospitality." Hermione got up to leave when both Ginny and Harry grabbed her arm and told her to stay.

Ginny didn't want to make this any harder on Hermione then it had to be and she could now take out her anger on her oh-so-willing-to-beat-women brother. She took most of her stuff leaving some so she had a reason to come back for another go with Harry. Hell maybe she would even bring Dean back for some more just in spite of Harry.

"Hermione are you hungry would you like some dinner, I had everything out I was going to surprise you tonight." Hermione had a small smile when she said, "Harry we both know that you are not the best cook, we both know that I am a better cook." "Well this isn't that tooting my own horn a bit. Besides I didn't so much cook as I did take away…" he laughed. "Well then you may dazzle me with your expert take away skills Mr. Potter."

They enjoyed their Mexican food, while they talked about their youth, and how wholeheartedly they wished how live could have turned out differently. They spoke of their jobs, and their new job goals that they one day wish to hold, and about what they had been up to. "… and then he said, 'POTTER how did you free ANOTHER ONE of my bloody house elves?' I thought it was gonna keel over right there, Hermione, you should have seen Malfoy's face!" Hermione laughed so hard; she hadn't laugh so much in such a long time that soon her sides begin to feel as if they were going to burst. "Well what can I say something from school must have sunk in that you said? S.P.E.W not spew is to save house elves isn't it?" "Yes Harry, god doesn't that seem like a life time away, but I am glad that you remember SOMETHING from school. I'm stuffed I ate too much food and I don't think I have had that much alcohol ever." "Eh Hermione you only had 4 shots of fire whiskey! Here and I thought you could out drink me." "Okay Harry now I know that you have had entirely too much to drink. Time for bed..." she sang. Harry pulled out his wand and with a wave all their dishes were cleaned and put away, and the lights dimmed. "Mmmm 'Mione I haven't had my dessert yet." Harry pulled her into his arms and half carried and half dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom.

They locked lips as they started stripping away their clothes, and letting their hands explore each other's bodies. When they were completely undressed Harry slid between Hermione's legs forcing them open. She let out a moan just as they heard the front door burst open. "HARRY I'm HOME! Where is my oh-so-loving ex husband? Oh wait you got that little notion removed off the record didn't you." "Shit Harry get off of me! Where are my clothes?" "Here I have them here go to the bathroom and get in the shower just down the hall I will head her off."

Harry walked down stairs and went straight up to her. "Ginny why the hell are you here it's the middle of the bloody night! You better get everything that is yours now because you will not be allowed back! RON what the BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought after you had a go at Hermione that you would leave her the hell alone." "Look Harry I know that this is the last time I can come, so I thought I would make it in the middle of the night to show you how inconvenienced this is all for me as well. And Ron wanted to try to make everything up to Hermione which is none of our business." Ron's ears were as red as his hair, while he looked down at the ground. "Mate she got a divorce today, I really don't think that she feels like talking do you. I mean after what she found you doing and then what you did to her." Harry, though he was angry, didn't want to fight with Ginny and Ron in the same night, they could truly fight dirty. "Harry I don't think that is any of your damn business I think that it is between Ron and Hermione, nowhere in there did I hear 'golden trio' or 'harry potter' did I, this is their life and that has nothing to do with you." "The hell it doesn't Hermione came her after Ron beat her and strangled her! She landed in my living room gasping for air and to find out that she has been getting this treatment for ages! Then to top it off she had to witness you and your little whore doing it in your bed, after you sent her a letter saying that you wanted her back and that you were sorry. Well at least you got the sorry part right. How could you do this to her I thought you loved her, but I guess you fooled all of us." "Hey you have it all wrong Harry, yeah there have been times when I have not acted as the best husband, but I do love her I always have you know that. The thing with Lavender, well, that was a mistake, given I know that it was a long drawn out mistake, but I know that I can make this up to her. I do love her, and we can start over now. I can court her again and we can be married the right way. I know that I can make this up to her. I know that she is like a sister to you, but mate I am her husband and this is between us." Harry wanted to hex him he is lucky that he left his wand upstairs. He had to swallow the bile that came up when he said she was 'like his sister' well he had another thing coming to him didn't he. She was his now and Harry would never let her go. "Hermione is in the shower; she wanted to get the scum washed off I believe it's the words she used. Ginny you can pick up your things now and be gone by the time I try and talk Hermione into talking to _him_."

Harry walked up the stairs to talk to Hermione, knowing full well if she didn't come down then Ron would force himself up there and take out more anger on Hermione. Something that he would be able to stop this time, that he was determined. "Hermione are eh you done with you shower? Ron is here and would like to speak with you." Hermione was shocked but had thankfully grabbed her wand and made it appear that she in fact had a shower. "I don't think that I want to talk to him. Maybe he should just leave now." "'Mione if you don't talk to him know then you will just have to deal with it later you guys can use the living room to talk."

Hermione came down stairs, without her glamour charm on, to show him just what he had done. "What is it that you want now Ronald? Haven't you done enough today?" "Hermione look at you I'm so sorry I never meant, I mean you have never looked this bad before, I just lost it today…" she interrupted him "No I have looked this way and worse before, but for your benefit and mine, I used a glamour charm." "… Look I'm sorry I never knew. You caught me today and I was anger with you, but I know that it was entirely my fault and not yours. I'm so sorry that I treated you that way. Give me another chance and I will make it up to you; we can start off brand new and work back up to trusting one another." Hermione cut him off from his little hopes and lies. "Trust each other I haven't done anything for you not to trust me!" she spit at him. "Please Ron after everything that you have done to me I know that you could never change; perhaps you could go to find Lavender and court her, and it be done the right way. I was always the one you took ALL of your problems out on me and I will no longer be that person. I have gotten a divorce and I will never take you back. You have cause so much pain to me and I may one day forgive you, but that will not be any time soon. I don't know what to tell you other then this is what you caused not what I ever truly wanted or deserved. Now I would like you to leave, if and when I want to talk to you then it will be I who comes looking for you not the other way around." "Hermione you are making a big mistake, where will you go? You can't stay here forever." "That's not your concern, nor was it ever; if you need comfort then go find your bottom feeder."

Hermione walked right behind Ron who looked utterly in raged but said nothing. When Ginny took in their looks she directed all of her questions at Hermione. "You're not taking him back are you; after everything that you two have been through, you are going to let this come between you. I thought that you were stronger than this, and would want to fight for your marriage, but you are giving up. To what stay here with my ex husband, and what live with each other." "Ginny this doesn't concern you." Harry her regurgitated early words at her. "Oh shut up Harry I wasn't talking to you now was I?" Hermione turned a cold hard glare on Ginny and said, "As it is Ginny you were talking to me and yes I am; this is not by far the first time I have had this done to me, nor is it the first time I have seen him shagging Lavender. What you seem not to realize is that we have both been trapped in a loveless marriage and there is no point in which to try to salvage anything. I have fought from my marriage for years and you see where that has gotten me. And as for living with Harry you seem to be under the impression that I haven't a job, which you would be sadly mistaking where you get the gall to input anything about my marriage when you're off shagging someone else other than your husband I haven't the faintest idea. I would think that this would open everyone's eyes in this room, yet you Weasley's seem to be under the impression that we, Harry and I, can simply over look the probability that we would want to save anything from the likes of you two. In the future when and if Harry and I want to forgive either of you for treating us the way you have than we shall, but until then you shouldn't hold your breath. Now if I am not imposing to heavily on Harry's hospitably I think it wise if you two should leave." Harry looked at her with amazement as the other two left, with not so much as a coherent word.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione. I have never seen either of them shut up like that. Now I think that we were interrupted, don't you? They went back to Harry's room and proceed what they had been doing.

Harry switched into so many different positions that Hermione felt slightly ashamed that she didn't know really what to do. They started off when she had her on all fours and entered her from behind; he nearly came but pulled back before he could. Then he laid her down spreading her legs in wide-V positions while holding her thighs tight. Then he brought her legs together and wrapped his arms around her knees, and began to kiss her ankles and legs. Without pulling out of her he pulled her on top of him so she could control everything. Hermione bounced up and down on him slow at first, but then started going faster, and faster. Harry loved to watch as her breast bounded up and down. She started making little circles with her hips as she grabbed his balls. Harry let out a pleasured groan and this excited Hermione so much that she grabbed his thighs and rode as hard and fast as she could. Her orgasm came less than a millisecond after his. All of her juice running down his lap and balls to pool around his ass in bed.

They woke up and felt a huge weight off their shoulders. Neither was married, so they were free to see whomever they liked. The longing that they both shared was over powering; neither had felt such love in ages. They got up to have some breakfast, when yet another owl came tapping on the window. Harry let him in and he flew over to Hermione.

Dearest Hermione and Harry,

I am so sorry of how things have worked out as of now. I know that things will be just fine soon. I found out that you have already put your papers in for a divorce and Harry and annulment. I wish I could talk to you both I was hoping for lunch just the three of us. I know that I am neither of your mothers, but I do so much love the both of you. I just want to know what your side of the story is, so to speak. I miss your terribly. Say 3 today you know where.

WITH LOVE MOLLY WEASLEY

Hermione read it out loud as soon as she seen the handwriting. "I knew she would be contacting us soon. I am sorry that it wasn't either of us who had to tell her. No matter how horrible Ron is to me, she had always been there for me." Harry knew what she was talking about; Molly had always been like a mother to him. She had taken him in when he was so young and always tended to him when she could. "Well then I say we get ready to go and see her don't you. Since you had a fake shower last night I think it might be my turn, unless you would be willing to join me Ms. Granger." She looked up through her lashes and grinned, "I think that would be a lovely idea Mr. Potter.

Harry took her hand leading her upstairs to the bathroom, and started the water. He turned to her and slowly started to undress her. Pulling off her shirt, and guiding his hands down her slender body. As he started to unbutton her pants he felt her tugging at his own shirt. "You can't think that I am going to be the only naked one around her do you?" Harry gave her a sideways smile and lifted up his arms. As Hermione pulled his shirt she ran her finger nails down his abdomen and to his pants. From all of his Auror training he had toned up, not that he was all so scrawny before due to all of the Quidditch that he played. Harry moaned slightly under her touch and continued to undress her. When they got in the piping hot shower he lowered himself to his knees, and slowly lifted her leg onto his shoulder. Harry licked and sucked on her clit, slow at first but getting more intense as the seconds moved on. Sliding his hand up her inner thigh and slipping two fingers into her. Hermione's muscles tensed at the joyous pressure being pumped into her. She grabbed Harry's shoulder for support digging her nails into him crying out. Hermione was not used to feeling so free sexually and she came quickly. Harry smiled up at her, and just loving the fact that he could make someone so beautiful feel so wonderful.

Hermione looked down at Harry and smiled; she had wanted to send him in the same pleasure that he was giving her since the first night they slept together. Harry stood to and gave her a quick kiss before dragging his lips to her neck and nibbling on her sweet skin. "Harry I think it is about time I show you how I feel." Harry looked at her a minute before realizing what she was talking about. "Hermione I told you I don't expect that from you; as long as I have you right now I don't need anything else." "Harry this is what I WANT to do."

Hermione slid down the wall onto her knees where she gripped his rock hard dick, and sliding her hand down the shaft. She kissed the tip before sucking the crown. Harry moaned at the extreme pleasure that hadn't had for several years now. Ginny may have been one for sex, but never had she been one to make sure that Harry ever had any real pleasure. Sure he would have his release, but it almost seemed force not enjoyed. With Hermione it was a whole new story. She was caressing his balls, while taking his long shaft almost all the way into her mouth. God Harry thought he was in heaven. "Her… Hermione stop I'm gonna cum…" at that she sped up sucking harder and faster. Harry couldn't stop himself and exploded into her mouth, and to his amazement she swallowed every morsel that he pumped into her. "Ahhh Hermione god…" Harry had no coherent thoughts left in his head. Standing up Hermione leaned around Harry to let the hot water run down her body. Harry grabbed the soap and started running it up and down Hermione's body.

After the water started to get cold they decided it was time to get out and get ready to meet their now ex, but no less lovable, mother-in-law. The apparated to meet Molly earlier then stated as to not have to watch her face as they walked up together.

They took a seat in the back of the Café trying not to be too exposed, and thus having to many people disrupt them. Molly came bustling in about 5 minutes late looking a little frazzle; her hair being a bit unmanageable and some clothes just thrown on, also a little puffed eyed. For this reason is why Harry and Hermione wanted to put this part off as much as possible.

"Harry dear and My Hermione I… it's… my." She sputtered out and wipes her eyes as quickly as she could. "Molly, I'm so sorry for how things have turned out. You know that Harry and I never wanted anything like this to happen. We would never put you in the situation if it could be avoided." Molly leaned over the table and gave her the best hug that she could manage. "Hermione I know that dear, I just… well I wish things could just fix. I expected this from Ginevra, but did I do something that… that is to say was it my fault that this erupted between you and Ronald?" Hermione was shocked! "No you never did…" Harry interrupted sounding somewhat angry, but not at his ex-(man that was going to be hard to get use to) mother-in-law. "Molly what did Ron and Ginny tell you exactly about what happened between us?" There was a short pause when a bright younger teen step up to take their order. "Well Harry, I'm think mostly what Ginny said was true. You came home early from work and she was… eh… well you know on the couch with your old house mate Dean. She was not too ashamed to voice what she did, and how she thought YOU were the one over reacting. As for Ron they both seem to feel that they can't speak too much on it; which leads me to think that it was I may have had something to do with it, and I know that I came between…" Molly couldn't finish because she again started to cry. Hermione came around to give Molly a hug, "No Molly this all had to do with Ron, which is why he doesn't really want to tell you about it. Ron had the slag Lavender in our room the night I left him, and… he also use to always… I couldn't handle it, because this is not the first time that I have caught him like this. In fact he has had a relationship with her for a while and I have known about it; I wish that that was the worst of it, but I didn't come here to bash Ron in front of you Molly I respect you too much for that."

From then on Molly had a wonderful lunch at her favorite Café. Harry shouted her down and paid the bill. Promising to visit soon, as long as her younger children weren't at home, they departed on the best of terms. Harry and Hermione went back to Harry's feeling amazing. Could they really be happy with a new life AND get to keep the better parts of their old lives?

After a week of work, dining, and almost constant shagging they really thought they were on cloud 9 as to speak. On Sunday morning however Hermione was shocked when she had opened a letter from the ministry. "Harry HARRY look at this look what Ron is trying to do!" Harry read and reread the letter. "He can't do this Hermione! I swear to you we will fight it!" Hermione was on the floor clutching her chest and sobbing; what was she going to do? "Hermione I promise he can't bind you to himself no matter what law he tries to bring at you. You are the brightest witch of your age still, and you didn't get that title for any reason." Then with a sly smile he said "I think it's time that we hit the library."

Hermione threw herself into trying to find a way out of what Ron was trying to force on her. It was on old Wizarding Law bind people together whether they got divorced or not. The law stated that they were legally, physically, and spiritually bond to one another after being married and coming together. She knew many Witches and Wizards alike that had divorced and never had to come to this, at least not that she had ever heard of. Hermione looked for every loop hole that she could find, and found every scrap of evidence that she could against Ron for their upcoming battle in the court room.

Harry on the other hand was pulling in all favors that he could; trying to get everyone to help him and Hermione out. He didn't want to play a dirty game against his former best friend, but he was doing to Hermione (and his new lover and long time love that was never going to be able to let go again) was completely wrong. Harry was going to do everything that he could in order to keep Hermione for himself forever.

"Tomorrow is court Harry I don't know if I can do this anymore. What if… what if he wins and I have to go back to him. Harry if I have to go back to him tomorrow then I don't know what he will do to me! What if he really wants to teach me another lesson I don't know what I'm going to do." "Hermione you are a Gryffindor and I know that you can take care of yourself!" Harry said it in such a strong voice that Hermione was reassured almost at once; however, what Hermione didn't know was that Harry was so hurt of the fact that he could lose her once again and this time maybe forever to the scum of the earth.

Harry needed to feel Hermione just then and needed her now. Harry pulled Hermione in her arms and kissed her with nothing but pure need. Pouring everything that he could into the kiss he started her to the stairs.

Hermione need Harry with every ounce of herself. She had only just got to be with him, yet tomorrow he might forever be taken away from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close enough to mold her body to his. Slowly Harry started to taking off her shirt and bra. He rubbed his hand down her body as softly as possible passing over her nipple making it instantly hard. Her breath hitched and in that moment nothing else mattered. That had shagged and shagged, but that's not what this was about; this was about making love for what could be their last night together. After the tenderly pull of each other's clothes they crawled into the middle of the bed where they made love. Harry kept his hips even with her, but only slowly pumped into her. He didn't want to forget any of this: the way she felt inside, like warm silk, or how her soft moans were almost enough in itself to send him over the edge. No, this could not be all the happiness that they were allowed after such a hard life before; didn't they deserve this? Just then Harry felt his climax coming on. He buried himself to the hilt and let his seed spill into her. Harry rested on her without putting his full weight on her. "Mione I don't know what I'm going to do if he takes you away from me again." Though she could hear the sorrow in his voice he did not shed a tear. "I know what you mean Harry. I mean how is this fair to us?" She looked into her piercing green eyes and knew she would do anything to stay with him. "Mione I love you, and I will fight for you." It was the first time either of them had said it; given they hadn't be together long, but they had longed for each other for so long. "I love you too." Placing a small kiss on her lips he pulled out of her, rolled over, and hugged her for a while rested night.

Hermione woke up with a start and stared in the pitch black room. Looking at Harry's muggle clock he realized it was only 2 am and had plenty of time to sleep, but she was so wired up she didn't know if she could. Slipping out she thought she would make some spiced tea to calm her nerves. Being Hermione she went through her notes and before she knew it, it was already 6 am.

Harry came into the kitchen shortly afterwards looking for her, yet not one bit surprised to see her with her face in her notes. "Hermione are you almost ready to go; did you even eat breakfast?" She looked at him as if he had spoken some foreign language. "Harry I don't… I think he may have me." She was lost in her misery for the briefest second before Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Mione we talked about this I'm not going to let him have you."

The Floo'd together and headed to the room in which loomed ahead and Hermione was so scared, that is, until she seen Ron. Anger flooded her just by the sight of him and Lavender. He thought he had her in her grasp (and his whore); tied to him for life, and he WOULD make her love him again or else. Ron's smug smile turn into a murderous stare as he seen Harry look straight at him and placed his arm around her and whispered into her ear. Hermione was caught off guard and started laughing, and then to make this worse for Ron, Harry kissed her full on the month for everyone to see. "This proceeding is to decide whether Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are legally still bond for life or whether the divorce will continue to be in effect…."

Hermione and Ron battled it out for over a week and a half and she was so over whelmed and vomiting because of it that she broke down at dinner one night with Harry. "I don't think I can do this… maybe it would just be better if I forgot all this Harry. Maybe I should just go back with him." Harry felt as though a ton of bricks feel into his stomach. "Is that what you want, Hermione? Do you like the way that he treats you?" Harry felt the sudden anguish morph into anger. "Then leave Hermione! JUST GO!" Harry was on the edge and didn't want to be near her if he couldn't control his temper right now, let alone watch her walk out of his life forever if she did go back to Ron. He got up and went to the door before turning to look at her one more time. Hermione could see the pain that she had just caused someone she loved so much hurt that bad. "Harry please I didn't…" but he was already gone and then she heard a tiny "pop" and she knew that he was gone.

Hermione waited all night before she heard Harry come back and lazily climb the stairs. She was sitting cross-legged in the center of his bed. He didn't see anyone when he walked in the room, but he could feel them. From being an Auror he drew is wand and spun around about to curse Hermione. "Harry, what are you doing?" "Her-Hermione is that you?" He flipped the light on and seen her on his bed. "What are you doing here still? I thought you would have run off to your loving ex-husband already." She looked hurt but she knew that was her own fault. "Harry I'm sorry, really I don't know what I was thinking." She got up and crossed to him; he wanted to hold her but why should he it wasn't like she wanted him. She kissed him, and felt the difference in that kiss. "I'm sorry Hermione maybe we just shouldn't… I mean if you are feeling this way…" He left it off there. "I understand Harry, I didn't mean to imply. I just wanted to… I'll get my things." She head off to collect her things think about how everything just seem to be going to shambles. She walked toward the door without a good bye. "Where will you go then?" Hermione looked up and seen him standing in the shadows. "Well I haven't got the details all figured out yet, but I will be fine thank you for letting me stay here Harry." She started towards the door once more and was pulled back slightly. "Please just tell me something: do you want to go back to him?" She looked into his eyes: piercing brown eyes staring into in to vast pools of green. "Harry you know I don't, but I also don't want to dump all of this on you." All harry could say was "stay" and she dropped everything and feel back into his arms. They made it up to his bedroom. They made love that night, holding each other never loosing contact for a second. They needed to make each other safe and forget all of the turmoil that they were in.

"Harry did you know that today has been 8 years to the day that we won; that me and Ron got together? And now today of all days I will find out if we will forever have to stay with him whether I'm happy or not." They walked into the hand in hand to meet there fate.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger *thank god she had changed her name back after the divorce* and Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley we have listen to both sides and reasons for which we should or should not bind each other together. While Mr. Weasley has brought extinctive evidence that you two have been fated together there do seem to be some down points. Miss Granger has brought to our attention that there has been physical abuse on numerous occasions, not to mention the affair with a one Miss Lavender Brown, and continued one night stands. The Wizarding Law is clear that one may not just simply leave outside the marriage for such actions. We find that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are better suited not for each other, but perhaps will find someone in which they can truly feel one with and be fated for life. This is our final decision. I want you all to ponder that before you rush into such situations as to bind each other while the other is so unwilling." And with that people started filing out of the courtrooms.

"So this is who you chose to be with over me, Harry." Ginny was standing next to and bright red Ron. Harry tightened his arm around Hermione's waist and "yes" while turning away. They Apparated back to Harry's bedroom and started to undress each other.

"Harry we did it!" Hermione was pulling off his shirt and moving to his pants. "You're really mine now…" and then their lips connected. Harry pushed her onto the bed and roughly pulled her hips to meet his and entered her swiftly. Latching on to her nipples and thrusting hard. "God I love you Hermione." All she could do was moan because he started going faster. They moved from the bed to the floor to against the wall. He would go slow and hard or fast a soft bring her to the brink of ecstasy every time and letting her hot juices pulse around her. They didn't finish until the wee hours of the morning and only because their voices were almost gone and their throats where so sore that even the warm tea hurt.

"Well that was one of the best nights of my life." Harry whispered hoarsely with a crocked smile. Hermione nodded and smiled but couldn't for the life of her find her voice to speak back. They found there wands, because the rolled under the bed after last night, and silently performed a healing charm on themselves. "So is this how it's going to be from now on?" "Well I hope that we can have more than just this" and then Harry looked at her then got down on one knee "Hermione Granger will you marry me? I know that we have been together a short time, but I know this is right and we have known each other for so long…" He was babbling for god sakes! She started crying she was happy and yet scared. After a few minutes Hermione turned to him and said "While I've been meaning to tell you something." Harry felt his stomach dropped. The look on his face was confusion and pain. Was this how it was going to be, he thought, or does she want something different now? "Harry I didn't mean to scare you but it is rather important. You see, Harry we're going to have a baby!" Harry was shocked, and there was no other way to put it. Not only did he get to keep the women that he loved, but they were going to start a family. Harry picked her up and started holding her tight. "Does this mean that you're happy that I'm pregnant?" "Yes it does and they call you the brightest witch of your age." He laughed. Hermione was so happy that she nearly forgot she had yet to give him an answer. "So when are we getting married?" she asked. "So is that a yes then Ms. Granger?" he asked coyly. "Well of course it is Harry." And he picked her and spun her around. "Well let's celebrate!" Harry sobered up a little and said "Hermione, which one of us gets to tell Molly?" Hermione looked up into his and said "Well Harry Gryffindor courage always seems to run deep within you." Harry knew that Hermione would not let him out of this and thus did what he thought best: he sent Molly a silver stag telling her that Hermione needed to talk to her privately at her earliest convenience, and would be waiting for her at his flat. He then told Hermione that he needed a spot of tea before Molly arrived. That's when she heard a tinny "pop" in the kitchen and heard the Floo network moments after. "_That bugger scammed me! Brave to heart…" _She thought before going to tell Molly everything. Harry would have to make this up to her as soon as he brought his butt back here that she would make sure of, and she could think of a few ways already; they all involved his (their she thought) bed, whipped cream, and hand cuffs. Maybe I did get the better end of the deal; she sat thinking that was, until Molly started screaming at her for not letting her know sooner. "_I'm gonna kill him when he gets here. Forget the previous thoughts Potter was going to pay for this future husband or not!"_

_~Fin~_

_~*~I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Let me know what you think! I can't write better if I don't know what my readers want…~*~_


End file.
